


Robot

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acearo Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Friendship, Love in Multiple Forms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC day 12: RobotFeaturing an acearo character being called a robot, and a supportive friend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Robot

_ “You’re- you’re- you’re just so frustrating, Hamish! It’s like-” Rebecca waves her arms in the air in frustration. “Like trying to fall in love with a robot!” _

Emmett winces as Hamish relates this to him, glumly, as he pokes at his lunch salad. “So I take it no, what would it have been? Sixth date?” 

“Eighth. I thought this one was going okay, maybe.” 

Emmett tuts his tongue, reaching over to nudge Ham’s side with his elbow. “You’ll find someone to spark with.” 

Ham rolls his eyes at him. “I don’t think my brain even knows what it means to ‘spark.’ Everyone I’ve dated has fallen into one of two categories: ‘would date again’ or ‘no thanks.’ But all the ‘would date agains’ don’t seem to think the same about me. I’m ‘cold’ or ‘a robot’ or ‘there’s something wrong with me, probably, and have I consulted a doctor.’ I don’t know how to explain it, Em. I  _ feel _ normal. Maybe that’s the worst part. I feel like everyone else is punking me with this true love bullshit. Why can’t you just fall in … friends?” 

Emmett sighs internally, sitting across from his handsome friend. No one suspects the hottest guy in the room to be asexual, and the more Ham talks, the more Emmett thinks, aromantic to boot. 

He nudges him with his elbow again. “Well, you’ve got me, okay? You can fall in friends with me, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind me going out and fucking other guys.” 

Hamish wrinkles his nose adorably the way he always does when anyone brings up sex. “Whatever you want, just leave me out of it.” But he smiles genuinely at Emmett and nudges him back. “So you want to go on a date with me, then? See how much of a robot I can be?” 

“You’re not a robot, Ham. Maybe you do just need to...narrow your playing field to...me. You know, or someone else who already knows you. Who gets you, and who still loves being your friend.” 

“That wouldn’t weird you out?” 

Emmett thinks about it, then shrugs. “Again, I’m not ace, so I’d need to meet some needs elsewhere, but yeah, I mean, I’d love to hang out with you more.” 

“I  _ can _ love, you know.” 

“I know, Ham. Believe me, I know.” Emmett threads his fingers through Hamish’s under the table, and smiles at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kicking around the idea of writing an ace-aro character's love story and how that would work, novella or novel length. I'd really love to get a romance novel that represents me. This is workshopping with that idea. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
